kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Partials/Updates/2014 October 24th
New Remodel #* Fusou Kai Ni (Lv 80 Remodel, 2400 3500, Requires Blueprint) # New Voices #* Fusou Kai: Added new supply, idle and idle after wedding voices #* Fusou Kai Ni: Added new voices # Updated Ships #* Nagato Kai and Mutsu Kai now has their maximum armor and luck increased a little bit. #* Ise Kai and Hyuuga Kai now has their maximum armor and plane capacity increased a little bit. #* Bug fix: Now when Asashio ,Ooshio and Hyuuga is damaged, the proper graphic will be displayed. # Equipment Updates #* Added new equipment: 14cm Twin Gun Mount. #* Equipment Buff #** 35.6cm Twin Gun Mount +1 #** 35.6cm Twin Gun Mount (Dazzle Camouflage) +1 #** 38cm Twin Gun Mount +1 #** 14cm Naval Gun +1 +1 #** 15.2cm Naval Gun +1 #** 15cm Twin Gun Mount +1 #** 15.2cm Twin Gun Mount +1 +1 #** 15.5cm Triple Gun Mount (Main) +2 +1 +1 #** 8cm Twin High-angle Mount +1 #** 20.3cm Twin Gun Mount +1 #** 20.3cm(no.2) Twin Gun Mount +1 #** 20.3cm(no.3) Twin Gun Mount +1 # New Quests #* Weekly quest - 【海上輸送路の安全確保に努めよ！】 #* One time quest -【「西村艦隊」を再編成せよ！】 #* One time quest -【「西村艦隊」南方海域へ進出せよ！】- Reward: Medal # New system: Akashi's Improvement Arsenal #* This system is made for Akashi and Akashi Kai. Now if you have her as your secretary ship, you will be able to use the Arsenal.(Tip: Hover over the factory icon to get in there) #* To use this new factory, you need Improvement Materials. You can get them from Quest, or exchange them w/ medals, some new quests will have their reward as Improvement Materials. Also, you can buy those Improvement Materials from the in-game cash shop, the price is 700 DMM points for 10 Materials. #* To improve your current equipment, you will need resources, development materials and Improvement Materials. The equipment that has been improved will have a ★ beside them. If the improvement level is low, then you will have a higher chance of success, and vice versa. #* If you reach the maximum improvement level of your equipment, you can Improve your equipment into a better, and a higher ranked one. However, your improvement level will be wiped once you do this. Also, if the new equipment after improvement is something you can develop from the normal factory, the improvement level will automatically be +3. #* Tip from Official Twitter: For everyday in the week, the equipment you can improve will differ. #** And, when Akashi is at your first slot, some certain '''kanmusu will bring changes to the equipment you can improve. (Yes, '''certain, need more info here) #** Info: If you have Kitakami in your second slot, you will have 61cm Quad O2 Torpedo Mount. Aoba and Kinugasa will give you 20.3cm Twin Gun Mount. Fusou will give you 35.6cm Twin Gun Mount. #** More info: There's NO difference between a +0 equipment and a +10. But you can get a better equipment if you renew a +10 one. #** If you want to improve a equipment with a high improvement level, Akashi Kai has a higher success rate than Akashi herself. # Other Updates #* If you don't have Akashi, go to 1-5 and 2-5. She will meet you there. (Note: Boss Drop only) #* Buin Base and Tawi-Tawi Anchorage Server improved.